zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
200px ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Babas Deku. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Link oscuro (Discusión) 00:44 16 feb 2010 *Archivo 1, desde el 16 de Febrero del 2010 hasta el 31 de Diciembre del 2010 *Archivo 2, desde el 31 de Diciembre del 2010 hasta el 5 de Julio del 2011 Duda Oye, amigo, tengo una duda, como agrego una imagen a una plantilla Infobox de objeto. Gracias de antemano por aclararme la duda Ben10ADNLaboratorio 19:15 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Pagina Cronología Amplie hace tiempo esa pagina, voy a poner mas enlaces y imagenes, ¿Podrias pasarte y ver como aquedado? Josa1111 15:15 22 jul 2011 (UTC) hola oye oye kiero crear el proyecto manga como se ase o ya existe y como me agrego????Darkrai24 18:55 23 jul 2011 (UTC) oye y como lo ago???? esk no se jaDarkrai24 19:32 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ok gracias y despues????Darkrai24 19:35 23 jul 2011 (UTC) algo mas porfa a y ay un n uevo video de zelda sikyland sword pero como lo subo ???? chekalo no se si ya lo subieron http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPZ8O0_B9vo&feature=feedlik y como se ace?? eso como se hace???? y como se ace?? eso como se hace????Darkrai24 18:56 24 jul 2011 (UTC) darumina oye ya tienen ese tema darumina es el nombre de la region donde se encuentra la ciudad reloc o lo creo???Darkrai24 22:20 25 jul 2011 (UTC) no ya nada ja y como ba lo del proyecto manga??? mmm ya e creado el articulo del manga majora mask okDarkrai24 02:45 26 jul 2011 (UTC) No he visto como vá, deberías votar tambien. -- . 02:48 26 jul 2011 (UTC) hola oye puedo crear un nuevo articulo yamado biajero misterioso o biajero por lo k se ve en el manga de zelda majora mask del k creo la mascara es k no se dice su nombre si puedo??? ok lo are pero de buena ortografia lo intentarteDarkrai24 19:25 28 jul 2011 (UTC) oye ja como se yaman los enemigos del zelda uno k son mmm bueno subo la imagen y me dices como si no creo el articulo y me dices como les pongo es k no ce jaDarkrai24 00:23 6 ago 2011 (UTC) hola ja es k e estado juegando el primer zelda y creo k faltan algunas cosas pondre unas cosas y las chekas y si no sirben las eliminas okDarkrai24 17:42 6 ago 2011 (UTC) No tengo nada que decir, sólo que duele la vista. Bueno si, era sobre el tema trofeo/brawl, que creo que habría que ponerse en serio con las fotos y descripciones, cuando veas ya me cuentas como poner fotos de trofeos y eso, por ahora tengo Link, Toon Link y creo que Ganondorf, y el Golpe Trifuerza de Toon. Creo lo mejor es repartir por que muchos trofeos son aleatorios y tal. Infernape os chamuscará. 21:22 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Yo lo haría, pero el emulador de wii no me funciona, con ningun juego. Ahí veré como me las consigo. -- . 04:52 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Articulos mal redactados Hola, creo que deberias replantearte algunos articulos mal redactados, una cosa es que un articulo sea simplemente corto, no quiere decir que sea uno mal redactado, deberias crear un proyecto para mejorar los articulos, es solo una opinion Josa1111 21:06 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Está hecho, y que tenga poca información y que se le pueda poner más, quiere decir que está mal redactado. A veces yo ponia razones del porque esta mal redactado. -- . 17:43 9 ago 2011 (UTC) oye k ninguna... k ja ninguna felicitacion por el eyegore xD ja es k en face le gusta acutro personas (3 sin contarme) ja y no es presuncion pero ja me gusta ablar y me dices k no aga muchos block a y pues por k casi nadie ayuda eeeeeeeee deberian ayudar para cer un mejor wiki xDLo nuevo es el "Chingonerismo" 02:42 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo estamos haciendo, con lo del artículo mal y bien redactado, donde se supone q los users mejoran los artículos malos. Eso, supongo que hará un mejor wiki con el paso del tiempo. -- . 04:06 13 ago 2011 (UTC) oye ja mmm una pregunta nosotros tenemos chat??? esk en los otros wikis si hay xDLo nuevo es el "Chingonerismo" 04:52 21 ago 2011 (UTC) y y no podemos tener uno??? Ocarina of time 3DS Estoy editando a fondo la seccion The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y creo que seria mejor unirle la seccion The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS. ¿que te parece? Josa1111 11:33 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Puede ser... el problema es que la información debería ser mucho menor a la que se tiene en el artículo. Cuanta informacióne stas dispuesto a poner? -- . 02:57 23 ago 2011 (UTC) oye una pregunta como puedo hacer el letrero k tu tienes esk kiero componer el articulo de tirachinas como pongo el letrero kiero k diga darkrai24 construye este articulo o algo asi como el tuyo como se hace??? y tambien kiero ayudar la guia del ocarina dime ok me abisas Lo nuevo es el "Chingonerismo" 15:34 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Lepe! Haha! Me voy a unir a esta wiki asi que ayudame! Veo que el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, mi juego favorito de Zelda, no esta muy bien hecho, ahi le agrego mas leseras. Dririon 00:29 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdón No volverá a pasar pero creo que mantendré al amigo mío, si no te importa, y no lo volveré a hacer El poder de la Tri-Fuerza 13:39 9 sep 2011 (UTC) TCG Verás estaba en Google Imágenes buscando imagenes de Link Lobo y encontre a este en una carta TCG ¿La subo o no?¿Hago un proyecto de esto o no? Ya está creada The Legend of Zelda Wiki:Proyecto TCG cuando quiera puede unirse (si quiere) Lo siento al ver el mensaje pensé que podía crearlo y en otra wiki ha tenido muche éxito lo siento te entendí mal perdóname si te fijas todo ha sido un malentendido hola oye no puedo estar muy actibo por falta de tiempo asi k nbo me ballas a blokear eee porfa xDLo nuevo es el "Chingonerismo" 01:43 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Niko bellic.2810 tengo una duda es esta: ¿Cuántos años tiene Link en The Legend of Zelda:Spirit Tracks? Atte: Augusto05 21:49 1 oct 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 21:49 1 oct 2011 (UTC) NO tengo idea, estoy aqui para ayudar a la gente con problemas del wiki, no con dudas sobre l juego. -- . 16:56 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Saludos desde Animal Crossing Enciclopedia |} Hola Como estas soy nuevo. tell me more -- . 03:01 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Lee y contesta por favor Buenas Niko, bien, se que estas hasta las narizes de las personas que vienen de primeras y te exigen los poderes de admistrador y demás, bien, pues estas de suerte, no soy ningun capullo de esos. Solo te escribo para decirte que soy un seguidor de la saga, y mi unica intención en esta wiki es ayudar a tener un portal de informacion sobre The Legend of Zelda en castellano en condiciones. Pero hasta yo se que eso es imposible sin los administradores, al fin y al cabo ellos son los dirigentes, y sin nadie quien diriga esto nos vamos a estrellar. No se a ciencia cierta los motivos que te llevaron a dejar esta wiki casi abandonada, pero te pido que vuelvas a tener fé en esta wiki, ya que aun quedan usuarios como yo, que les gustaria ver progresar a esta wiki, gente que no necesita la administracion para sentirse importante, que les es suficiente con ayudar a mejorar esta wiki. Es más, creo que la administracion es algo que te tienes que ganar con esfuerzo y demostrando que no eres un fantasma. Resumiendo, mi mensaje es que vuelvas a tomarte en serio esta wiki, y la llevemos a un nivel superior. En caso de que creas que estaras perdiendo el tiempo, tendre que buscar fé en otra parte y pedirte que dejes el poder de la wiki en las personas que si tienen fé en este proyecto. Gracias por leer y espero que tu respuesta sea positiva y que cumplamos el verdadero proposito por el que se creo esta wiki. --CM Xavi 21:08 16 dic 2011 (UTC) : Wenas... lo que pasa es que si, dices ser un usuario que tiene "esperanzas" aquí. Lo mismo han dicho varios mas y que pasó? a las 3 semanas se van y no vuelven mas. Ha pasado con muchos muchos y como que ya perdí la "fé" como dices tú. Deje de pasarme por aquí por razones de tiempo (estudios, salidas, etc). Aparte, que a mi liceo voy con régimen de internado, menos tiempo tenía, pero ya termine el año, asi que ahi veo si me paso mas. Saludines.... -- . 21:00 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, yo te aseguro que no me ire como esos tipos, siempre que tenga un hueco le dedicare tiempo a esta wiki, tengo varios amigos que tambien van a ayudar, a ver si levantamos un poco esto. Cuando estes por aqui dimelo, que hay varias cosas que deberiamos buscarle remedio, como la portada de la wiki (el apartado noticias), o algunos articulos que estan repetidos o que deberiamos fusionar. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 10:52 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que me dijeras como puedo poner imágenes en páginas. Y otra cosa,como se agrega una página a categorías. Gracias por adelantado. Plyfos 98 18:03 25 dic 2011 (UTC)Plyfos 98Plyfos 98 18:03 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya, tení que hacer clic en el boton que indica la imagen: 550px de ahi te va a salir este panel: 550px y ahí teni que subir un archivo o buscar uno ya existente. Ah, cuando subai un archivo nuevo, tení que ponerle la licencia. -- . 22:33 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Lista de pequeños problemas Hola Cristobal, soy Xavi, el de la fe xD. Bueno me gustaría que le buscaramos solución a varios problemitas: #'La Portada de la Wiki:' '''Esta algo desactualizada, habría que poner nuevas noticias, otro artículos destacado, etc... #Artículos repetidos: Hay algún otro artículo repetido. Un ejemplo es este, The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets, y este otro Ancient Stone Tablets. Habría que borrar el peor redactado. #Fusión de artículos: Fusionar los contenidos de gunos artículos. Dos ejemplos: ##Hyrule y Nuevo Hyrule. Nuevo Hyrue es un termino utilizad por los aficionados, al fin y al cabo se trata de la misma tierra. ##Ocarina of Time, Master Quest y Ocarina of Time 3DS. Son el mismo juego, asi que lo lógico es unirlo en el mismo artículo. La única diferencia entre Master Quest y Ocarina of Time es la manera de pasarse las mazmorras. #Imágenes: '''Hay tanto imágines repetidas, como imágenes sin licencia (yo he colgado varias sin licencia, ya que soy muy despistado y se me olvida) Esto es todo, me encantaría echarte una mano, pero estas tareas solo las puede hacer un administrador, xD vale, gracias por avisar, recuerda firma tus comentarios -- . 20:20 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola, Niko, gracias por borrar esa página inservible de Paco Rojo Telmo, porque es posible que no tenga que ver con Zelda. Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 17:11 30 dic 2011 (UTC) POSDATA:Soy Bowser75 y odio los vandalismos. La wiki, administración y wikia central Hola Cristóbal, soy de nuevo yo, el de la "fe" jeje... lee atentamente. Verás amigo, cuando llegue a la wiki y la vi en un pésimo estado (en el que sigue, aunque la cosa va mejorando poco a poco), y ver que los administradores estaban inactivos, tras varias ediciones, decidí pedir la wiki en adopción. Allí me dijeron que hablara contigo,y que todavía estaba un poco "verde" como para pedir una adminstración. Bien les hice caso, hable contigo y tu me contestaste (cosa que te agradezco), y me dijiste que serías activo, y es verdad lo estas haciendo, tienes pequeños parones, pero no pasa nada. Ahora bien, lo que yo te pedía era que ejercieras tus tareas de administrador. Espere a ver si te motivavas, pero al ver que no hacías dicho trabajo y mientras editaba las categorías de la wiki (más que nada por que la organización nula, esta todo fatal, y todavía me queda mucho) encontraba montones de cosas que sólo con poderes de administración puedes solucionar. Así que de nuevo, fuí a la Wiki Central, donde me respondierón ayer, la repuesta ha sido que reuno los requisitos y que tengo potencial sobrado para ser administrador y así poder ayudar de manera más efectiva a esta wiki. Y me han pedido tu opinión, ya que muchos administradores tienen el poder de burócrata, aunque si no me equivoco tú no lo tienes. Personalmente también quería tener tu opinión, ya que has dado mucho a esta wiki y ese trabajo no te lo quita nadie. Espero que tu respuesta sea positiva y que juntos (ya desde la administración) llevemos a la wiki al siguiente nivel. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:08 6 ene 2012 (UTC) que puedo decir po compadre... excelente... me hacia falta ayuda. No tengo ningun drama. -- . 01:24 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Un pequeño aporteCronologia Hola a todos!!! Primero que todo quisiera presentarme a la comunidad y felicitar a los contribuyentes de la misma por el gran trabajo. Luego, queria comentar sobre mi aporte. Soy nuevo en esto de los Wikis pero tengo toda la disposición para trabajar. Con respecto a lo de la Cronologia, he hecho una traducción al español de una imagen sobre la Cronologia Oficial The Leyend of Zelda que creo que muchos habran visto. thumb|Traducción al español de la cronología oficial encontrada en el libro "Hyrule History" He hecho una pagina en el Wiki para publicarla, queria consultar si ven bien en mantener la pagina ó bien, pienso yo que seria recomendable agregarla a la pagina que esta más desarrollada sobre la cronologia. Espero su apoyo y que alguien me recomiende una pagina o tutorial para instruirme más en esto de los Wikis. Ultimate Geekman 02:29 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Visita la pagina de articulos mal redactados. Elige uno para arreglar. Si necesitas información e imagenes, visita The legend of zelda wiki en inglés. -- . 19:32 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda! Hay una ley llamada SOPA que amenaza con cambiar Internet para siempre, eliminará a Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, wikias como este y más! Ayudanos! 19:43 11 ene 2012 (UTC)Lord Dark MAtii si po wn... van a borrar las paginas mas visitadas a nivel mundial. Claro, te creo. -- . 20:01 11 ene 2012 (UTC) No es por meterme en la conversación pero... esa ley existe (no se si cerrar esas páginas es exactamente su propósito) al principio Nintendo y otras compañias de ocio electrónico se sumaron, pero después de ver a la muchadumbre de internet enfurecida, Nintendo y alguna compañia más abandonaron la propuesta. Saludos Link 98 20:49 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda por favor! Hola, me gustaría saber si puedes decirme que ha pasado con los comentarios de las páginas (no los encuentro en ninguna parte), ya no existen o que? Gracias y saludos. Link 98 20:53 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Te pido por favor si puedes borrar la página Lira de zelda, debido a que la página Lira de la Diosa trata el mismo tema de mejor forma y más ampliamente, ademas de que lo hace con su verdadero nombre. Saludos Link 98 21:48 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Los borré, habian muchos editores no registrados que hacian puras aweonaciones ahí, y no colaboraban ni nada. Se ponian a discutir bla bla bla. -- . 00:45 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Cristobal, ¿eres mod? me parece que sí XD necesito que borres la pag Moldarg y pongas en Morgrad "Moldarg redirige aquí" Grax, fue un error mío no buscar bien. Está la cagueichon con las categorías O_O Bueno eso. PD: ¡Bien ctm! ¡un chileno importante! Listo, se dice Administrador, no mod, por cierto xd. Yo habia arreglado todas las categorías hace poco, que pasó que dices que está la cagá ahí? :s Y si po, sacando la cara por chilito xddd, saludines ;) -- . 23:34 12 ene 2012 (UTC) te dejo el mensaje solo por el logro. 23:50 15 ene 2012 (UTC) te vai bloqueado por aweonao -- . 17:28 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Marca de agua Que quieres decir con que no suba fotos con marca de agua? que es la marca de agua? RE: Pregunta No tengo el Skyward Sword (por poco tiempo), aunque gracias a amigos y varias fuentes se bastante jeje. Le ire hechando un vistazo. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:36 25 ene 2012 (UTC) perdon perosoy nuevo en esto pero ¿como subo fotos ? Mira, aqui mismo arriba busca y sale ahi un tuto. -- . 21:54 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Varias cuestiones Cristobal no crees que la plantilla de Bien Redactado es una tontería??... he visitado muchos wikis y este es el único que lo utiliza, no se lo veo un poco tonto... que tal si nos desacemos de esa plantilla??.... mas que nada por que no tiene una finalidad como Mal Redactado o Articulo Destacado. Y deberíamos de reactivar lo de Artículo Destacado, y no nos vendría mal un tercer administrador para que se encargara de las imágenes, que eso es un caos, o que se encargara de actualizar la página principal, por que nosotros ya tenemos bastante con lo nuestro xD. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 21:33 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Hm... igual buena tu propuesta... si ya tenemo la Mal Redactado, no hace falta categorizar lo demas... y si, igual vendría bien un tercer admin, la pregunta es quien? igual hay que saber otras cosas aparte de la responsabilidad... Lo de Artículo Destacado antes se hacía por votacion, pero ahi quedó por falta de usuarios.. -- . 03:51 31 ene 2012 (UTC) : Bien, pues cada vez que veamos en un artículo la plantilla de Bien Redactado la borramos y listo!! : El tercer admin. va a llevar un tiempo elegirlo, veamos entre los usuarios quien se esfuerza más y le ofrecemos el cargo. : Y lo del Artículo Destacado.... esperamos a que haya mas usuarios o lo intentamos proponiendo tu una página y yo otra, a ver como responden los usuarios activos?? --CM Xavi 10:41 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok!, me parece ;) -- . 00:11 1 feb 2012 (UTC) : Ya he puesto en marcha el Artículo Destacado, pasate cuando tengas un hueco. En cuanto a lo del Artículo Bien Redactado, yo por mi parte lo que hago es que si en mis ediciones encuentro un artículo con esta plantilla, lo borro --CM Xavi 16:00 2 feb 2012 (UTC) :: Ya tengo un cadidato para el puesto de tercer admin., Leugim legna. Hace ediciones bastante buenas, tiene acumuladando más de 600, nomina cosas como el colgar imágenes y maneja plantillas. A parte de esto, por le que hemos hablado parece que se lo toma en serio. Tu dirás amigo, le damos por bueno o no?? Un Saludo --CM Xavi 15:44 4 feb 2012 (UTC) :: PD: Tenemos un pequeño problema, ninguno de los dos es burócrata!! Tendre que ir a la Wiki Central para que nos den ese poder a ti y a mi. ok, consideraré la opción de Leugim Legna... veré que tal sus contribuciones y cosas asi.... el burócrata se supone que es Aqui estoy pero apenas lo ascendieron no hizo nada... Link oscuro era administrador tambien... saludines... -- . 02:28 9 feb 2012 (UTC) : He estado hablando con la Wiki Central y me han dicho que no hay problema, que nos nombraran burócratas, pero necesito que me digas (en la respuesta a este mensaje) que estas de acuerdo con esta idea, por que me han dicho que eso hara la cosa mucho más fácil. : En cuanto a Aqui estoy, Link oscuro, y demás admin. estan inactivos, sabes las razones por las que dejaron de ser activos?.... Y al final que dices de Leugim legna, te convence o no??.... --CM Xavi 16:38 19 feb 2012 (UTC) : PD: Me he tomado la libertad de separar este mensaje del de Molonjajaja, para que se diferenciaran Chatarrero Hola me podrias ayudar es que estaba añadiendo informacion en el articulo de chatarrero y se ha puesto de una manera de la que no se quitar lo podrias hacer tu? GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO 15:16 14 feb 2012 (UTC) No entiendo nada lo que dces, escribe y expresate bien porfa... -- . 19:16 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Que tal Camarada tengo una duda, lamentable mente no eh podido jugar todos los The legend of zelda y no tengo la menor idea si la espada Great fairy sword Que aparece en Soul Calibur II y en una pintura muy conocida ehca por un fan sale en algun juego de Zelda o solo en soul calibur II189.143.119.241 19:15 16 mar 2012 (UTC)Ateoestuvoaqui189.143.119.241 19:15 16 mar 2012 (UTC) No tengo idea perro. Seguro vai a ver esta respuesta xD. -- . 23:45 18 may 2012 (UTC) Borrar una página Hola! disculpa.. ¿podrías borrar una página que hice? es la de Jalhalla, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que está mal la traducción y que en realidad es Fati Triputis. La acabo de blanquear y poner la información pertinente en la edición de Fati Triputis. Te agradecería inmensamente si la redireccionas o borras. Gracias de antemano. Saludos! :) Oye ¿es cierto que desapareciste del wiki una vez?Link78899 13:46 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Como si fuera una leyenda yo gfhj, ya dejame me aburri de estas cosas xdd s: -- . 23:21 22 jul 2012 (UTC)